Darkness
by EdwardsGirlfriend546
Summary: Takes place in Breaking Dawn, sorta OOC.  When Bella thinks her whole life is perfect with having a daughter,and having a husband she can be with for eternity her whole life gets turned upside down when a misunderstanding is taken to the Voultori.


**Chapter 1: The something  
Bella's POV**

**This is my first story so hate me for my bad grammar or somthing like that okay.  
And I do not own The Twilight Saga ****=(**

"Renesmee and I are going to the forest , Edward. Jacob's coming too, I think."I half yelled from the back of the house. I knew I could have whispered and Edward could hear me but it was a human habit. Alice and Edward were upstairs playing chess, He'd tell Renesmee and I about it later.

" You thought correctly, Nessie and I are totally gunna show you what we can do it's fuckin' awesome!" Jacob said while eating his 4thsandwich. When he finished with was about half second later he went out the back door Seth and Leah started to follow but Jake waved them off. Then Renesmee and I followed Jacob to the back yard and waited for him to shift. While he went behind a bush to change I watched as Seth and Leah run back into the house. Then I heard the fridge open, we had it fully stocked hoping that Renesmee would eat human food but she didn't so the wolves didn't let it go to waste.

"Damn, ya hungry guys?" I said loudly into the house knowing they could hear me perfectly.

"Hell, yeah" Seth said with his mouth full of food.

When Jacob was in his wolf form, Renesmee touched my face. She wanted to jump the river by herself.

"Okay, don't hurt yourself look at me do it first" I said then steped back 2 steps ran towards river then jumpeddida somersault in the air and landed on the other side with a tadah sound in my head. I saw Renesmee frown, I thinkshe was planning it out in her head, then she took 3 steps back. She ran foward and jumped then in the air, instantly I held out my arms and she landed in them.

"WOAH! That was really good Renesmee" I said shocked, barely getting the words out of my mouth. Jake barked so i guess that ment he agreed. It was Jake's turn but he didn't jump like us, instead he just splashed though the water. Then we started running to an area near the cottage where Edward, Renesmee, and I lived. when we stoped I asked them what they were going to show me.

"Oh yeah" Renesmee said in her high babyish voice. She and Jake nodded to each other then she jumped on Jakes back, which was at lest a 6-foot jump, did a cartwheel on him then backfliped off. My jaw dropped. I heard something rustling in the trees but we all ignored it, I was too shocked to look up. I then forced my hands to clap because I didn't want them to think I didn't like it. The truth was that, that scared the shit out of me. Renesmee was only a little older than three months and she looked like a toddler around the age of 1, but I guess I'd get use to it Renesmee was no ordinary child. I remembered about the noise in the tree so I looked up and closed my mouth. I saw a woman with blonde-almost silver- hair. She was suprised by me looking at her so her whole body froze. She was beautiful, too beautiful she was a vampire, but the thing that made me recognize her even though I have never seen her was she had golden eyes with a slight hint of brown to them.

"_Irina_!" my mind screemed at me."_How much had she seen?"_ I then went into a state of turned her head, I knew what she was looking at.  
Renesmee and Jacob.  
She gasped then she looked mad, did she think that Jacob was the one who killed her Laurant?, Irina growled at Jake. Renesmee was scared so she jumped into my arms. Now we were all looking up, Jake growled back then Irina disapeared into the forest. I didn't bother going after her, I mean where would she be going ?  
Then I got worried.  
I looked at Jake and Renesmee and they looked at me, worried too.

"We have to go back to the house" I said sounding panicked in my wind chime voice Jake nodded and we headed back.

**Hope you guys liked this 1st chapter :]  
I worked hard . . . Please no hate reviews!**


End file.
